


I'll Make a Maiden out of You

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Dehumanization, Excessive Misuse of Semblances, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Mindfuck, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: Pyrrha has been hard at work awakening her Maiden powers.That's what she's doing in the bunker day after day, right?





	1. A Happy Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I wrote for Awesome-est, with one of the instructions being "but basically go HAM on Cinder #nomercy"

"No, I'll be out for a while. You know, my Maiden power training." Pyrrha spoke into her scroll as she strolled through a fortified corridor under Beacon, eerie green lights periodically lighting up her face. "Oh, still nothing concrete. Maybe soon, maybe not. Ozpin still isn't sure. We're making progress though, so I'm sure I'll awaken them in no time." She took a sharp turn to a smaller staircase to the side and managed to stop herself before descending, her leg hovering over the first step. "Right, the connection shorts down here. I'll call you in a few hours. Oh, and tell Nora to put Magnhild together for our sparring session. Love ya!"

She collapsed her scroll after hearing Ren's response and continued down the narrow staircase, idly wondering how quickly she had become accustomed to coming and going into what Ozpin called a "class 11 security clearance" complex. The Battle of Beacon had changed a lot of things. The biggest shock, she reckoned, was the abrupt realization that the distantly mythical Grimm titan _Kur_ turned out neither so mythical nor distant. Pyrrha didn't want to imagine the repercussions if the attack hadn't been repelled on live television. The invasion quickly went downhill for the assailants after Ozpin's "emergency weapon," also known as Ruby in some circles, had immobilized Kur, and the attack had come to a grinding halt when the self-proclaimed mastermind of the event had been trapped with a few hundred meters of telekinetically reinforced rebar. Even though the damage had been minimized, in the wake of Atlas losing control of its army, people were put on the edge. Not to mention the losses—

Pyrrha switched her train of thought. The fire witch had been behind it all, and her acquiring the power of the Fall Maiden fully was problematic. Doubly so during the final fight which had levelled a not-insignificant portion of the industrial district, but even after her defeat, she posed a problem due to the unique way the powers were inherited. There was no surefire way of ensuring transmission on death, and the Aura transfer machine was an untested hail-Mary solution even without unprecedented Aura-affecting Grimm parasites.

Pyrrha reached the end of the staircase and smiled, turning to face an unassuming door. Luckily, Ozpin had a way. She punched in a numerical code to the inactive panel next to the door and held her hand there, letting the sensors take her biometrics before the panel came to life, displaying her an array of numbers. She had work to do.

  


####  `NOTIFICATIONS: [tap to dismiss]  
`

`EEG: Target met for β [tap for histogram]`  
`GRAV: 50% charge remaining [est. 8d17h left]`

####  `VITALS:  
`

`[•]AURA: 0.2‰ (safe)`  
`[•]MAIDEN FLUX: 0‰ (safe)`  
`[•]REM CYCLE START: 5m12s ago`  
`[tap to display unpinned entries]`

####  `CURRENT SENSORY PROFILE: [tap for details]  
`

`VISUAL: none [13m remaining]`  
`AURAL: none [13m remaining]`  
`TACTILE: min [indefinite]`  
`SHOCK: none [13m remaining]`  
`TEMP: none [13m remaining]`  
`GRAV: -1g [11h remaining]`

``

  
Her pet had gotten some sleep in, wonderful. Pyrrha glanced through the readings with practiced ease, double-checking the important ones, and tapped a button to unlock the door.

"Rise and shine," she said with a lilting cadence as she entered the cell. She didn't get a response, not that she had expected one either. As she shut the door behind her, her eyes were drawn to the middle of the room, heat pooling in her stomach as she imagined the possibilities for the session. There she was, Cinder Fall, the current Fall Maiden, once so confident and haughty, was now naked, bound and floating helplessly on top of an anti-gravity pad, entirely at Pyrrha's mercy. There was more than one way of extracting Maiden powers from a person, and Pyrrha had taken to the process like a fish to water. Cinder, not so much, but it wasn't up to her either.

Cinder's vision was blocked by a slim virtual reality visor and heavy-duty noise-cancelling earmuffs which together kept her dead to the world, leaving her floating without letting her feel even the weight of her body. The devices could broadcast anything to her senses, but Pyrrha had turned them off since the last time, plunging her into an empty void. The human mind craved for sensation, and Pyrrha had found that extended deprivation made the following session much more intense.

To add insult to injury, her mouth was kept open with a ring gag. Around her neck was a wide collar which extended up to the base of her skull, the conduits within constantly venting even trace amounts of her Aura to keep her from using her stolen powers. Her shins were bound to her thighs with long strips of red medical tape which felt like a second skin, and a long spreader bar ran behind her knees to force her legs wide open. The middle of the spreader bar was connected to the back of her collar with a tall pole, with more tape binding her arms down the length of it. The final piece was the pair of bondage mittens on her hands, the unyielding material forcing her hands into fists.

Pyrrha circled her prisoner's unresponsive form and licked her lips as she got nearer, subconsciously magnetizing her own outfit to counter the gravity well her prisoner was trapped in. The pole on her back was adjustable, and Pyrrha loved how shortening it forced the bitch to increasingly arch her back which pushed out her sizable chest, her pierced nipples standing dark against the pale skin. She stopped right in front of her and leaned closer to her prisoner's pussy, allowing herself to appreciate the most beautiful sight in the kingdom.

It was wet.

It was swollen.

And it as in _agony._

Even unconscious, her sex was throbbing in need as she hung in mid-air. A large vibrating dildo was trapped in her sex, its base just barely visible between her folds. Strips of transparent medical tape kept it inside her while leaving her still exposed, every clench of her sex visible. It must have been stretching her walls to their limits, but it was set to a tortuously low setting. Nowhere near enough to let her have her release, but plenty to remind her of her place. Arousal was splattered all over her lower body, unfettered by gravity, and made her tensing muscles shine pleasantly. Her ass was filled with a matching plug, but to Pyrrha, the centerpiece was her clit.

The little bud was stiff and red, standing up prominently and occasionally twitching in desperation, the small curved barbell piercing on top of it jumping with her pulse. The push it needed for her to cum was never coming, the only stimulus present being the occasional floating droplet of sweat or arousal landing close. It only ever got attention when Pyrrha was personally here to give it, and it made her pet wonderfully pliable. Pyrrha smiled and drew herself back, discarding her sash and shimmying out of her miniskirt and panties, throwing them to the side in a hurry. She couldn't wait.

Calling forth her Semblance, she started rotating her pet into an upside-down position by her bindings while she opened the freezer sitting in a corner to pick up a metallic ice tray. Armed with a single cube of ice, she walked back just as her unconscious pet finished rotating, Pyrrha's pussy right in front of her face.

"Hello again," she said cheerfully and pressed the ice cube right on her pet's clit. The greeting fell on deaf ears, but the shock of cold definitely went through. She reacted the moment the cube touched her, and a shrill, unintelligible scream echoed from the walls as her fitful sleep was cut short, her body reflexively jerking in its restraints. She tried to trash and get away, but between the bindings and Pyrrha's ethereal grip on them, it was pointless. Pyrrha easily followed the jumping clit with the ice cube, letting the chill soak into the overheated flesh. Pyrrha reached for her scroll with her other hand and clicked it wide, opening up a control panel interface for their playtime and toggled a sound filter to let her voice through. It was fitting that the first thing she heard, felt or tasted was Pyrrha.

"Jumpy today, are we?" Pyrrha asked, enjoying the choked squeal and how it cut short as she heaved her pet's body up and pressed the sputtering face against her own slit. She sighed as she felt an obedient tongue on her own folds and gyrated her hips, spreading her own arousal on her pet's face and nose. Pyrrha's conditioning had been thorough, and just her scent was enough to make her pet stick out her tongue and start licking obediently.

"Good slut. You know your place," Pyrrha cooed and pulled away the diminishing ice cube to sharply blow air on the clit before swirling the cube around it again, grinning at the resulting whine. "I can see you missed me. Your clit is jumping and throbbing like nobody had touched it in months, and I was gone for barely two days!" She had actually been gone closer to a week, but her pet wouldn't know. She had left her with nothing for the whole duration; no sound, no sight, not even the weight of her own body. Abandoned and alone, the only things she could think about were the tightness of her bindings and the raw, screaming need to climax.

It showed, too. Her pet responded to her touches almost violently. Raking her nails down her thigh made her convulse, and the extended press of the freezing ice made her legs tremble and strain against their bindings. Pyrrha swallowed and focused on the delightful sight of the spasming pussy weeping arousal in front of her as her pet's deprived mind was assaulted by the stinging cold and the taste of her mistress. Not enough. Pyrrha called forth her Semblance and raised her free hand, drawing up the piercings on her pet's nipples. She felt the tongue on her pussy waver for a second as the nipples were pulled taut, her own breathing heavy as her pet expertly brought her close.

Suddenly, something at the back of her mind set off an alarm bell, and she realized she had gone too far. Countless hours of training and conditioning had made Pyrrha intimately attuned to her pet's body, and as she realized how the sex in front of her was pulsing urgently, she immediately let go of the piercings and drew back the ice cube. She held her breath with her heart hammering, nervous seconds ticking by as she cursed her own tunnel vision with the neglected pussy clenching rhythmically.

Until she heard a long, pitiful moan from between her legs, her pet futilely straining to her limits to push herself over the edge before slumping back down, her pussy still clenching reflexively to chase the fleeting climax. Pyrrha let out a relieved breath as the close call passed, suddenly feeling her own release creep up to her as her pet let out an abject, choked sob which lit Pyrrha's body up. A powerful orgasm washed through her as she moaned and ground herself against her pet's face, the feeling only intensifying as she saw the denied pussy clench weakly in front of her, perilously close to ruining so many months of training. Pyrrha shivered in excitement as her pet kept licking up her juices, making small noises which ran up Pyrrha's spine. Having the once-proud mastermind so utterly humiliated and at her mercy was so satisfying that she wondered if she could cum on the spot again just from the sound alone.

She resisted the urge and pulled back from the silky mouth, gathering her bearings for a few moments. "So," Pyrrha started sweetly, "what was that, little slut?"

Once, her pet would have resisted. Spitting, curses or even defiant silence, but that had been weeded out long ago. Little by little, the defiance had been chipped away by relentless pain and even more dreadful pleasure. Now Pyrrha could plainly see the reaction of primal fear in her pet and little else. Subtle things: how she breathed, how she tensed, how her head shook, but she saw it all nonetheless. The alarmed and gagged whimpers were music to her ears.

"Did you just try to cum?" Pyrrha asked and crouched to meet her pet face to face. Even if she couldn't see her mistress, Pyrrha's steady breaths against her face made sure she was aware of her, making the whining intensify. The noises meant that she was either begging or apologizing, probably both, but Pyrrha didn't care a whole lot. If she did, she would have removed the gag. Pyrrha growled and spat at her face, the glob of saliva landing on the corner of her gagged mouth. She let the seconds stretch on, making the uncertainty and tension build up for her blind pet. Without warning, she drew back her hand and slapped her pet on the cheek as hard as she could, using the magnetic hold on her nipples to keep her from spinning away for the next strike as she launched into a barrage of alternating backhands.

"Dumb—"

"Useless—"

"Cumdrunk—"

"Slut!" Pyrrha snarled as she finished, the last slap echoing in the room. Her pet had stopped whining and just shook in place, knowing better than to anger her mistress further. Huffing angrily, Pyrrha reached towards her to grasp her the burning cheeks and pressed their faces close, steeling her voice to the one she used here. "You have two purposes in your life. Look pathetic, and don't cum. You are a fucking natural at the first one, but somehow that second lesson still hasn't sunk in." Pyrrha let go of the cheeks and stood up, slapping her hand on her pet's cunt which made her twitch mutely. "You exist for my entertainment. This worthless cunt is _my_ property." She dug in her fingers to get a hold of the toy, jostling it slightly. "If I enjoy seeing you suffer, you will. I make you cum if it so pleases me, and—it—fucking—doesn't," she snarled and ripped the dildo out in one movement, the powerful adhesive holding it in making her pet scream as the tapes were torn from her skin.

With a feat of willpower, Pyrrha pressed on and ignored how the howl lit up a twinge in her core. Uncaring of the threshing, she knelt down and tilted her pet's head backwards as far the collar allowed. "You should be thankful that I enjoy seeing your clit throb and pussy clench. I could just as well drown them in medical latex for good so you'd never feel a pleasant touch again." She cut off the resulting dejected whine and pushed the soaked dildo into her pet's waiting mouth, swirling it in to spread the taste. "Forget orgasms. This is you. This is your destiny." She shoved the dildo in, pushing past the gagging. "A mindless cunt for me to abuse, permanently hanging on the edge of release because you are a pathetic weakling who doesn't deserve to even cum."

Pyrrha bottomed the dildo out in her throat rather easily and held it there, listening to the labored breathing and choked noises. She smiled briefly as she recalled the fun weekend project of training out the gag reflex. Watching the throat bulge and swallow the dildo also reminded her of reading claims about throat orgasms being a thing. She pursed her lips. That wouldn't do. She'd have to look into it. Shaking away the thoughts, she strapped the base to the ring gag to make sure it stayed there, still vibrating slightly.

"I think you need a refresher on your purpose," Pyrrha said and fished out her scroll, bringing up the sensory profiles. Her finger hovered over the different audio tracks, all of them lovingly compiled by her. She quite liked dumb_cunt_insult_5, which consisted of three hours of Pyrrha narrating a stream of consciousness detailing how she would defile her pet. Her finger hovered over it as she realized that they had already gone through a good chunk of what the track promised, so maybe a sixth installation would be in order. She shook her head again, filing that thought away. One thing at a time. She scrolled down until found the one she was looking for, tapping it and sending it to the headphones her pet was wearing. The playback started, Pyrrha's scroll echoing it.

 _"P—please,"_  came her pet's raspy voice from the recording, dripping with defeat. Her pet sobbed and threshed, but couldn't get away. Pyrrha shivered at the tone, feeling her own arousal gather on her lips. It was a wonderful recording.

 _"I, I, I need to cum."_   It was from the session in which her pet had at last given in. It had taken months and months of work until she was at the point where she finally surrendered the remains of her pride to Pyrrha. What had in the end done it was the sleep deprivation, and three days of non-stop training had left her so disoriented and desperate that she'd do anything – _anything_  – to make the harrowing pleasure end. Pyrrha doubted her pet could remember any of it – Pyrrha herself didn't, having been awake for much of the time too – but with the recording they could both relive the highlight reel of the session. Cutting in the juicy parts had been fun.

_"I'm a worthless bitch."_

Pyrrha hummed and browsed the visual options while listening to her pet train herself. The training room had a high-end 3D monitoring system in place and Pyrrha had gotten quite good at editing video together, so she had a wealth of options, even if most of them focused on her pet's pussy. A myriad of different angles and situations, all of them showcasing the desperate wetness. Today, though, Pyrrha wanted to celebrate their reunion and chose a video starring herself. She much preferred seeing her pet on the brink of ecstasy over herself, but her pet's reactions to these visuals had gotten stronger over the time. Her pet simply couldn't get enough of her mistress's orgasms, and every climax she was displayed was met with more bucking and squirming.

_"I don't deserve to cum."_

Pyrrha tapped on the video and watched how her pet tensed and turned her head, making a surprised noise at the sudden stimulus as her vision lit up for the first time in days. Pyrrha smiled and counted to three, chuckling when her pet predictably arched and shrieked into the gag. The device wouldn't let her close her eyes for long, even if the brightness hurt for now.

_"Use me, please!"_

Pyrrha flipped the scroll in her hand. Her pet had been left deprived for so many days, so she deserved a bit extra. She found the "shock" dial and turned her eyes gleefully back at her pet as she slid her finger across the screen. The resulting convulsion was entertaining as the almost-forgotten anal plug came to life, the sudden spike of electricity forcing choking sounds out of her as her pussy spasmed around nothing.

_"I'm your pet I'm your pet I'm your pet."_

What more? Pyrrha looked around the room, her eyes landing on the ice tray as gears turned in her head. She furrowed her brow and grasped the steel tray with her Semblance and jerked it towards her pet, launching the ice cubes into the anti-gravity zone. Some started orbiting the body in the middle of it, but most hit with imperceptible sounds. Her pet jerked at the sudden cold as the ice met her skin, and after a few seconds, started squirming and shivering to make the cubes glide on her. The ice clung to the skin, freezing it painfully if they remained still for too long. Pyrrha chuckled when the plug activated again, making her pet jerk which sent some of the ice cubes flying, only for them to land back on her unexpectedly some time later to start the cycle again. The display made Pyrrha think about alternatives, and how people could walk on hot coal. Coals didn't burn you if they didn't make contact for long, right? Maybe she should get a brazier here.

_"G—good girls don't cum, bad girls never cum."_

"And you've been a bad girl, haven't you?" Pyrrha said, nabbing a floating ice cube and pushing it into her pet's waiting pussy which gripped it tightly with an accompanying shudder. "Do you remember how long has it been since you last came? I don't." Pyrrha bit her lip as a garbled whine made it past the dildo and a full-body shiver caused the clit piercing to shake. It was mesmerizing, and she caught herself as she realized that her left hand was playing with her folds and pulled it away. Not yet, her pet would feel every last one of her mistress's orgasms which she didn't deserve. Seeing wasn't enough.

She stayed there, listening to the degrading chant go on as her pet desperately convulsed under the stimulation, her sex screaming for attention, and she couldn't help herself. She wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell, but she wanted to see the reaction now.

"Maybe I'll adopt you as my pet," she murmured, taking a step back. "I'll buy a cabin in the woods with you in the basement as my personal, permanent fuckdoll. Maybe I'll let you cum there too, for good luck."

That got a reaction. Her pet twisted and yelled into the gag, unable to turn her head with the dildo keeping her neck straight. Pyrrha wasn't sure what message that was trying to convey. She allowed her hand to drift downwards to her own slit and caress her folds gently as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Though, that's for after graduation, so that's something consider about a year from now."

Pyrrha grinned widely as she let the words sink in, seeing how the lust-addled mind was putting things together. A whole year down here would certainly feel like a long time, and Pyrrha couldn't wait to see how long it would be for her pet since she actually wouldn't graduate until almost three years from now.

Pyrrha pulled her hand away from her own moist sex and stretched contently, watching as her pet started to react. At first, whimpers and slow shaking of her head, then screaming into the gag which peaked as the plug activated briefly again. Just minutes ago she had been still and dozing off. Pyrrha's touch had changed that quickly, and now she was full of energy; seizing, moaning, sobbing and clenching as her frayed mind was blasted with every sensation imaginable. Well, all but one, Pyrrha mused as her eyes caught the small shine of her pet's clitoral piercing jumping. She finished stretching and started extending her Semblance to the edges of the room, blindly reaching for the different tools scattered on the surfaces. So many choices, so many choices. Perhaps a piercing or two? Her pet would look lovely with corset piercings going up her sides.

Unable to decide, Pyrrha let the chips fall where they may, and flung the closest tool to her hand, which turned out to be an elemental cattle prod. She checked that the different Dust crystals were charged and twirled it around. She had all the time in the world.


	2. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha isn't nearly done with her pet yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another commission, this time for Frapadingue who requested a continuation with "keys words being 'rough' and 'merciless' for Cinder"  
> A fair warning, this is slightly more graphic than the previous one.

Pyrrha took a deep breath and closed her eyes, just listening to the sounds in the room. It sounded like despair. The recording of her pet debasing herself played on the background, reminding both of them of her worthlessness. As enjoyable as that was, Pyrrha found the more organic sounds even better. The faint noise of the metal bindings clacking against themselves, the sound of slick skin sliding against them, the ice cubes quietly clicking together and the gurgled, meek noises coming through the dildo lodged in her pet's throat, occasionally rising to a crescendo as the electrified plug in her ass triggered and made her snap against the restraints. Pyrrha attuned herself to the feel of her Semblance, her attuned Aura giving her minuscule feedback on how the steel piercings moved around. She wondered if she really could sense the pulse hammering against the piercing resting against her pet's clitoris or if she was just imagining things.

"I know, I know," Pyrrha said with her eyes still closed and spun the cattle prod in her hand, "a whole year in here is a dreadfully short time. We have so much to do still!" Her pet went into a fit, thrashing wildly on top of the anti-gravity bad and wailing incoherently through the dildo gag. She twisted and turned mid-air, shaking her head frenziedly and sending floating ice cubes everywhere to orbit around her like little comets. She wondered if her pet would ever realize that it was almost three years until graduation. The the sensory vacuum of the room there were no reference points for anything, and the constant training certainly scrambled what sense of time her pet could retain.

Pyrrha had to suppress a giggle as she imagined how it would feel. She was sure her pet would attempt to keep track of time by counting their sessions, the attempt failing miserably when she'd pass out and wake up without knowing if she the break had been five minutes or five hours. And even if she managed to somehow hold onto some semblance of clarity, Pyrrha would periodically scrub her mind clean of any rational thought with a longer session, depriving both of them of sleep and working her round the clock until her pet became an unresponsive, pathetic mess drenched in sweat and arousal. Pyrrha shivered at the thought of the last time, in her mind still hearing the sound of the delirious whining her pet had made before finally being allowed to pass out.

Pyrrha felt a trickle of arousal run down her thigh and shook herself out of the reverie, focusing on the present. Her pet hadn't felt her touch in days, and Pyrrha didn't have the heart to deprive her of that any longer. She raised the elemental cattle prod and turned a dial at the base, selecting the small lightning bolt symbol as she walked up to her pet who wstill floating upside down on the anti-gravity pad, eyes and ears blocked from the outside world. Reaching the pad, Pyrrha again magnetized her vest and boots to keep herself from floating helplessly, and she tested the prod in the air next to her pet's oblivious face, a small spark jumping between the small orbs at the tips of the prongs as she pushed the button. Smiling deviously, she aligned the prod with her pet's stiff clitoris, pushed down the button and shoved it against the wet skin.

Her pet howled from the sudden assault, only a garbled squeal coming through the dildo. Pyrrha drew the prod back to let her thresh in her bindings and buck her hips in the air, keenly watching how the sudden shock made the delicate nub jump and twitch, with her pet's pussy following suit and oozing out arousal. Pyrrha counted seconds as the threshing subsidized, noting how the pussy kept clenching even after that. It seemed like her pet had really missed any touch on her clit so much that anything got her worked up. She'd have to let her pet cool down for a while, it seemed. She lowered the prod again, pressing the prongs on either side of her pet's slit without activating it. Just the touch alone elicited an almost identical initial reaction, her pet flinching and yelling through her gag with her cunt spasming between the prongs. The movement died down with the realization that no shock had been delivered, leaving her uncertain and shaking. With glacial slowness, Pyrrha started sliding the prod down, moving it to the side so that one of the prongs dipped into her pet's slit which drew out an almost inaudible whine, and Pyrrha saw how her strained thighs were vibrating against their bindings from the tension. Pyrrha kept moving down until she reached the swollen clit which made her pet freeze, her breath coming in short puffs as Pyrrha lazily started circling the twitching nub with one of the prongs.

Too sensitive, she decided and lifted the prod away, making her pet deflate. She wasn't sure if it was from relief or disappointment, but she didn't dwell on it when she stepped back and jabbed the prod at her pet's right nipple at full force, letting the electricity flow through the sensitive flesh as her pet tried to jerk away from the pain. She kept the prod there, magnetizing it to the nipple piercing to keep it in place despite the threshing. The resulting squealing sounds she made were lovely, and Pyrrha took her time to turn off the speaker on her scroll to hear better, her pet's droning grovelling cutting off outside of the earmuffs. She also turned off the shock plug for now and checked on what the visor was displaying her pet currently.

It turned out to be a close-up on Pyrrha's pussy from a session she didn't recall at the moment, focusing on how her fingers pumped deep into her while casting droplets of arousal on her pet's whining face below. She came on the screen at the same time as her pet howled from below in reality, reminding Pyrrha to draw the prod away. Her pet collapsed and took wheezing breaths through her nose, her abused nipple given a brief respite. Pyrrha put her scroll away and dialed the prod to a snowflake – which that reminded her, she should ask Weiss about that collection of exotic Dust samples again – and pressed the prongs on the same nipple again, this time blasting it with an arc of freezing energy. The threshing renewed as Pyrrha kept the button pressed down, not letting go until the sharp chill seeped deep enough to numb the skin and make the threshing slow down.

Pyrrha looked at the metallic piercing between the prongs and pursed her lips, realizing that frozen metal carried a risk of frostbite. The Grimm symbiote living off her pet's Aura had given her increased resilience which had made the grand fight against her a bitch and a half, but even with her Aura suppressed by the collar, it made her pet sturdier than an average human. A tiny bit of cold shouldn't be an issue... but why waste it? Pyrrha flicked the prod to a fire setting and set it on the same nipple yet again. The rapid temperature rise got the strongest reaction yet, her pet seizing and screaming when the preceding chill magnified the burn of the heat. She tried to twist away from it as much as she could, but Pyrrha's magnetic lock on the piercing held the prod firmly there no matter what she did.

Pyrrha tugged the prod away, pulling the piercing along with to it to produce a shrill nasal scream from her pet until the residual magnetism gave way and the stretched nipple fell back down, leaving her pet heaving and shaking with sweat matting her forehead. Pyrrha crouched down and flicked the nipple, making her pet flinch. It was bright red from the abuse, and when Pyrrha twisted it around, the piercing was hot to the touch. She hummed and opened her mouth, biting down on the areola hard. She heard her pet's breath catch her throat from the sharp pain, and Pyrrha scraped her teeth across the skin to chomp down hard at the bottom of the breast, nipping and tugging at the thin skin. She wanted the bitch to bruise. While busying herself with marking her property, she snapped the prod to her pet's other breast to make it match the currently bruising one. A wave of heat flashed between the prongs, making her pet arch from the temperature. Wanting to keep her pet on her toes, Pyrrha flicked the prod to freezing, suddenly reversing the intense burn to a sheer cold which produced a sputtering choke. She moved her mouth, biting down on fresh pale skin to cover it with red teethmarks and started rapidly toggling the prod's Dust type on the other breast, driving in alternating shocks of heat and cold which amplified each other and heightened both of the extremes, quickly driving her pet into a wailing fit as the sensations overwhelmed her mind.

Pyrrha popped her mouth off the reddened teat and ended the series of shocks with a long chilling touch, drawing the prod away just long enough that her pet exhaled in relief before she put it back for several seconds to give the nipple a good dose of continuous electricity.

"Feels good to be trained again, doesn't it?" Pyrrha asked and slapped the breast she had just shocked, the impact causing a yelp and sending her pet rotating slowly. The ever-present ice cubes had melted enough to form a layer of water clinging onto her skin, and the impact of Pyrrha's hand had sent a sprinkle of water droplets floating around them. She waited until her pet finished rotating around fully and surprised her with another slap on the less abused breast. This time she used her magnetic hold on the piercings to keep her pet from rotating away and launched into a barrage of slaps on the same breast, tossing it from side to side while listening to the whines and gasps streaming past the dildo gag as the pale skin turned red. For good measure, she also slapped her pet's cheeks twice to refresh the tingling on them before getting up again.

The right breast was left covered in red half-circles from Pyrrha's teeth, overlapping rows of them crisscrossing the pale skin with many of them intersecting on the raw, darkened nipple. The left one had taken to a blotchy red coloring from Pyrrha's handprints, still lightly jiggling from the abuse. Her pet was taking shallow, strained breaths, trying to regain her composure while Pyrrha fiddled with the prod, finding that it had a wind mode. She smiled to herself and clicked it on, making the prongs shoot a narrow and rather strong gale of air. Her pet squirmed when the stream was directed at her, and Pyrrha entertained herself for a few moments by using it to chase the rapidly melting ice cubes over the thin layer of moisture clinging onto her pet's skin, making her shiver from cold in the process as the evaporation chilled her body.

"Aww, is the little slut cold?" Pyrrha asked sweetly and directed the blast of air at her pet's tender breasts, forcing out full-body goosebumps from her. "Why, you look just overheated over here!" Pyrrha said and pointed the prod towards her pet's red and glistening sex, drawing out a shudder as her pet tried to close her legs fruitlessly to escape the freezing sensation. Pyrrha could see the muscles flex and shiver, but the pussy was receptive as always, clenching and drinking in the nonexistent stimulation greedily.

"You're even wetter here than before," Pyrrha said and turned off the prod, leaning forward to leave a bite mark on the quivering inner thigh and smiling as the leg twitched under her teeth. "Developing some masochistic tendencies, hm? Good little painslut," Pyrrha all but purred as she bit down on the other thigh as her pet bucked her hips with a whine. While Pyrrha was busying herself with leaving a bruise on the thigh, she set down the prod and used her Semblance to pull at one of the corners of the room, feeling familiar feedback weighing on her Aura. She focused on that and yanked it towards her, deftly grabbing the flying riding crop from mid-air before it sailed past her. She let go of the reddened skin with a wet pop and whipped the crop around a few times experimentally, reacquainting herself with the feel of the tool. It was precisely like the one Glynda used, something that Pyrrha hadn't dared to ask about.

Feeling confident with the weight of the crop, she brought it down hard squarely on the fresh bite mark she had just left on her pet's thigh. The resulting squeal was surprised and sweet, and she launched into a series of hits down her pet's inner thigh, starting from near the knee and slowly working down towards the drenched sex. Each impact caused a sharp crack to echo in the cell accompanied by a muted whine as her pet tried to recoil away from the sting, her thighs shaking as she desperately tried to close her legs despite the spreader bar. Pyrrha smiled as the whines grew more frenzied when the strikes started nearing the throbbing slit and finally grazing the mons. Her pet moaned through the gag and bucked her hips insistently to put her swollen clit on display, so Pyrrha drew the crop back and brought it down as hard as she could, carefully measuring the strike to barely not actually hit skin, leaving just a sharp air current to stimulate her pet's most sensitive spot.

The moan peaked just before the strike missed, the anticipation degrading into sobs and weak threshing. It was music to Pyrrha's ears, especially delightful being the desperate undertone on the following noises when she started the same process on her other thigh. She repeated herself and stopped just as her pet expected something on her clit. She drew out the pause for long seconds, watching how the body stiffened with quick breaths bobbing her chest up and down, and Pyrrha turned to land the strike on her ass instead. A howl and more pathetic noises ensued when Pyrrha concentrated there, her face turning to a snarl as she started counting all of the lives the bitch had taken, each swat on the plump rear hammering home just a mere inkling of the pain that had happened to so many others. Anger clouded Pyrrha's mind, making her hit harder and faster, the impacts drifting up and down until Pyrrha managed to restrain herself, holding the crop in her shaking hand. The bright-red welts covering the slut's ass had started to shift down towards her back, and Pyrrha hit air with the crop with a growl. Much as she hated the bitch, there were kidneys under there and she didn't want to let her off the hook that easily.

The loud screams had died down to pathetic whimpering while Pyrrha had been tunnel-visioning on the punishment. "What is it, huh?" Pyrrha almost shouted and shot out with her Semblance, wrenching at the metal on the bitch to turn her face to face. "No longer fun when it's other people hurting you?" She ignored the weak sounds and spat on her face, bringing up the crop again. "Fucking _bitch,"_ she snarled and started smacking the breasts again, uncaring of the existing bruising as she covered the teethmarks and handprints with sharper welts. The bitch convulsed and screamed into the gag as Pyrrha pressed on, a gleeful smile growing on her face at the sounds as she moved up to hit the soft skin just above her womb, leaving a large circular blotch there as a mark of ownership.

She needed more. With the breasts now fully red and the sopping pussy encircled with angry red marks, she threw away the crop and wrenched the bitch up again, her eyes locking onto the still-pale skin of her hips before she raked her nails down her sides which had been spared of the crop. She heard a hiccup due to the change of stimulation and just drew her fingers down again, leaving bright-red lines in their wake. The bitch still had plenty of unmarred skin to her, and Pyrrha took on the task of making it all red. She attacked anything she could get her hands on, viciously scratching, slapping, pinching and biting at every inch of pale skin available, not really caring if she broke skin here and there as the remaining ice cubes went flying everywhere. The room filled with screeching noises as the bitch yowled like a cat in heat, throwing her body from side to side uselessly in an attempt to get away.

Amidst the mauling, Pyrrha found herself on top of her pet, straddling her stomach and pinning her against the cold surface of the anti-gravity pad as she bit into the side of her neck. She felt the pulse hammering rapidly against her tongue, with quiet whimpers streaming past the gag along with quick, short breaths. Pyrrha took deep breaths to calm herself down. The slut was entirely at her mercy, subjugated and reduced to a pitiful, squirming sex toy with no agency of her own, unable to hurt anyone else. Calming down slightly, Pyrrha let go of the neck and placed her hand on her pet's throat to caress the collar which kept her docile and and vulnerable. Pyrrha started pressing down on it, listening to the quickening breaths as the airways were squeezed shut between the collar and the dildo in her throat, leaving her pet spasming slightly. Pyrrha could just barely feel the weak vibration of the dildo through the collar and smiled again. Even with the amount of cock Pyrrha had stuffed down her pet's throat, the vibration had to tickle the gag reflex something fierce.

"You'll have plenty of time to get contrite," Pyrrha said as her pet's chest heaved in an attempt to get air, the tendons on her throat bulging out from exertion. Pyrrha reached out with her free hand, again using her Semblance to pull at a specific spot in the room to call a pair of wide nipple clamps onto her palm, taking her time inspecting them as her pet blindly choked and squirmed under her grip. "You'll become an obedient and selfless servant," Pyrrha continued and pried one open before clamping it on one of her pet's nipples, getting only muted threshing as a response as its rubbery teeth pressed onto sensitive flesh. "You won't have to think, only to suffer and please," she said and clamped the other tit too, "forgetting that you ever thought of yourself as anything but a needy pet." The threshing intensified, her pet's midsection convulsing from the lack of air. Pyrrha grinned and pressed close to her pet's face, feeling the spasms. "And I'll be here to experience every last second of it with you," she whispered, her pet's squirming starting to slow down.

Feeling like her pet had started to get used to the cock in her throat, Pyrrha reached with her free hand to unbuckle it from the ring gag. She wanted to hear the whimpers better, and so she let go of the throat as she pulled the dildo out of her pet's mouth, the air shooting life into the body below her with a desperate, wheezing inhale followed by hacking coughs. Pyrrha clicked the vibrations off and held the dildo in her hand, the length dripping with mucus and saliva, and smeared the excess of it on her pet's face.

"You're making progress too," Pyrrha said and stood up, stopping for a second to shake her free-floating ponytail out of her face before using her Semblance to raise her pet upside-down again, inspecting her sex. It was as wet as it had ever been, surrounded by welts and bites with arousal clinging to the pink lips and the clit jumping from time to time, prompting Pyrrha to reach forward to flick the curved barbell going through the clitoral hood experimentally with the dildo. Her pet seemed to choke on her tongue as she tried to moan suddenly, her pussy spasming desperately from the stimulus. Pyrrha pursed her lips and mulled over it quietly. Still way too sensitive for any real fun. She glanced at the medicine cabinet on the wall and looked back to the glistering folds in front of her. There was that tube she could use, but she had also wanted to wait for a special occasion. She bit her lip, unable to decide until she heard an unintelligible vocalization from her pet. She didn't know what it meant, but it was so pitiful coming through the ring gag that Pyrrha made a snap choice and walked over to the cabinet to fetch a tiny gel tube.

Pyrrha grinned gleefully as she got back, uncorking the unassuming tube and tossing the cap away. She raised the dildo which had just been stuck in her pet's throat and squeezed the tub on it, letting the viscous pitch-black gel ooze out onto the dildo. The color reminded her of the Grimm goop which had appeared during the failed invasion, and the chuckled to herself as she squeezed out last of the gel onto the tip of the dildo before throwing out the empty tube too. She had been insistent on breaking the bitch on her own – which had been going swimmingly, as far as she was concerned – but it started to get to the point where her pet was just too sensitive for Pyrrha to reliably torment. Luckily, the gel here promised a solution where she wouldn't need to slow down at all. The instructions on the tube said that it had an absorption time of ten to fifteen minutes, and she hadn't really bothered to read past that about the dosage.

"This is what you want, huh?" Pyrrha said and brushed the tip of the dildo against her pet's clit, leaving a dollop of the dark gel on it as well as drawing a high-pitched moan from her pet who was blissfully unaware of the gel soaking into her skin. She swirled it around the twitching nub a few times before she dragged it up towards the quivering folds and slid it back and forth, staining the lips with inky black. Satisfied that they were sufficiently coated, she started easing the dildo into the clenching folds and grinned as the greedy snatch unknowingly swallowed the gel. "Praying to have your cunt stuffed all day long?" Her pet was moaning loudly with her legs shaking as the dildo bottomed out, the noise intensifying as Pyrrha swirled it around to spread the gel on the clenching walls, moving to a rapid stabbing motion to work it in before ripping the dildo out along with a dejected whine, leaving her pet's pussy clenching around nothing with a black coating clinging to the skin like an omen.

Putting her own insistent arousal off for a little while longer, Pyrrha leaned down to blow air on the clit. "What was it again that you claimed to want? Was it fame or money?" She huffed derisively at the twitching clit. "No, you wanted someone to step on you and treat you like the worthless whore you are." She started poking the clit with the dildo, pulling back the hood with the piercing and moving the tip of the dildo around it to spread the gel evenly. "Tell me, cunt," Pyrrha asked and started pressing down with the dildo more forcefully, "do you want this to stop? Or do you want me to keep going until I make you cum?" Pyrrha sped up until she saw the familiar signs of rhythmic throbbing and pulled away the dildo entirely.

Her pet stiffened and arched, a garbled shout coming through the gag. Pyrrha watched her carefully, gauging the level of desperation based on how the stained pussy throbbed, and she smiled and rubbed her hands together when the clenching peaked and started slowing down without a climax. She wiped the remaining mixture of liquids onto her pet's thighs before throwing the dildo away and knelt down face to face with her pet. It sounded almost like she were hyperventilating, ragged and fast breathing rocking her bound frame.

"Be honest, now," Pyrrha murmured as she reached over to unbuckle the ring gag. "You don't want to leave. You just want to cum." Her pet tried to say something as soon as the gag fell off, but Pyrrha silenced her with a harsh slap across the cheek. "You don't need to convince me. You just have to convince yourself." Pyrrha slapped her whimpering face on the other cheek for good measure before continuing, "Just listen to your whorish body and let it go." Pyrrha grasped her by the collar and rose up, bodily throwing her pet to the side. There was a short yell as gravity reasserted its grip on her pet's body and crashed it against the floor, Pyrrha following and straddling her chest.

"Shh, look here," she cooed and started tugging off the straps keeping the visor and earmuffs on. One by one the buckles went slack, different pieces dropping off until Pyrrha could meet her pet's eyes for the first time in months. The amber eyes looked harrowed, glistering and bloodshot, with puffy, dark circles surrounding them as the unfocused gaze stared up to her owner. Pyrrha grinned and shimmied forward, the eyes quickly training to her pussy. A few seconds ticked past as the discarded earmuffs quietly kept playing back the degrading litany until her pet started slowly opening her mouth and stuck out her tongue, making Pyrrha smile widely and press towards it.

"That's right," Pyrrha purred as the tongue slithered into her, not breaking eye contact. "That's what you are. A pathetic, weak, horny slut. Only good for being a glorified sex toy for others to play with." She gasped as her pet sucked on her clit, feeling her own climax fast approaching with so much foreplay. She sighed and leaned forward, gyrating her hips while leering at the eyes staring up to her. "Good slut. Get your tongue in there," she breathed out, reveling on the defeated look on her pet's face. "How lucky you are to meet me. You would've harbored all sorts of delusions if I hadn't made you into my personal fucktoy. Thinking you were worth anything more than a cummy dildo." Pyrrha ran out of breath and bit her lip, feeling the edge, "Haa, fucking take it," she groaned as the climax hit her fast, bubbling up from her sex and making her shiver and moan softly as the pleasure peaked. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when her vision refocused on her pet's face, pleading eyes looking at her while the obedient mouth kept licking up the aftershocks of her master's orgasm.

"Good bitch, I want you to remember this," Pyrrha said, out of breath as she grasped her pet's hair and used her grip to wrench her head upwards onto her pussy. "I want that taste seared in your brain. When you think about an orgasm, I want you to think about me. About my pussy, and my pleasure. And that's the only way you're going to experience orgasms. Understood?" she said, banging her pet's head onto the concrete floor a few times for good measure until she heard a vaguely affirmative noise. "Good," Pyrrha spat and bashed her head onto the ground one last time, leaning on the temple to keep it there. She looked over her shoulder, seeing that the wet mess on her pet's sex was still largely blotched with the inky gel, and wondered what to do until it absorbed completely. Then her eye caught a black pile of straps sitting on one of the counters.

She looked back down to the bloodshot eyes. "I hope you liked seeing me for real," she said and started putting the headgear back on.

Her pet's eyes widened. "N—no, please!" her pet managed to say, her voice raspy and strained as Pyrrha slid the headgear on. Pyrrha shoved the visor over her eyes and slapped her on the cheek hard, cutting off the plead. The fleshy smack and the resulting tense silence were two of Pyrrha's most favorite sounds in existence, and she stopped for a moment to appreciate them before strapping down the earmuffs too.

"Dumb cunt," Pyrrha snarled as she roughly buckled up the rest of the straps and dug out her scroll. With a few taps, she shut off the visual- and auditory feeds from the headgear entirely, dropping her pet back into perfect darkness. The slap kept her silenced for a few moments longer, up until Pyrrha dragged her back to the pad and threw her there.

Her pet was making panicked sounds as the gravity holding her down reversed and disappeared, leaving her spinning. "Please, no, I'm sorry mistress, I'm sorry!" she said with a hoarse voice, twisting and turning mid-air.

Pyrrha tuned out the noise and let her babble, walking up to the black pile of straps she had spied earlier and started putting the harness on around her waist. The multitude of buckles made it fiddly, but her Semblance helped in keeping them taut until she managed a tight fit. She then opened a drawer and slid her finger across a multitude of dildos, reaching all the way to the back to get a large white one, thick, long and perfect for plugging that annoyingly noisy hole and stretching it to its limit.

Pyrrha took it out and locked it onto the harness, taking a few short breaths before clicking a dial on the side. A flash of pain shot through her nerves as the high-tech dildo coupled with her Aura, and she exhaled slowly as the member popped into her senses. She turned around to face her pet and stroked the dildo a few times, running her hand over the embedded sensor strips which transmitted the feeling straight to her nervous system. After a while, the feeling settled down into a comfortable buzz, and she walked back to her pet who was still begging out loud, rotating helplessly in the air with her back towards the floor.

Pyrrha waited for her to spin around until her pet's mouth was conveniently aligned with the dildo and open in another trite apology, quickly thrusting forward to cut off the whining it with an amusing _gurk_ sound, sliding the tip of the dildo past her lips into her mouth and sighing quietly as it pressed against her pet's tongue. She ignored the surprised choking until she felt some resistance, pulling back slightly before thrusting deeper, little by little covering the dildo in saliva as she worked it into the wet mouth. A moan escaped her lips once she saw how her pet's throat started to bulge, the stretch of the throat pressing down on the dildo from all sides. When the bulge reached the unyielding collar, her pet started threshing and Pyrrha shoved the dildo an inch deeper despite the stiff resistance. She let out a wavering moan as the dildo forced its way under the collar, squeezing the throat snugly around the dildo, pleasure shooting up her spine. She could feel that her pet was trying to scream, but the thick obstruction meant that not a peep came out until Pyrrha started pulling back to let her cough and sputter, giving her just enough room for a deep inhale before interrupting it and roughly shoving the dildo in fully, past the tightness of the constricting collar and all the way down so the tip reached her sternum. Pyrrha groaned happily as the dildo was engulfed in the wet heat, the rippling contractions massaging her wonderfully as her per struggled and shook around the intrusion.

"Gods, your throat is so tight," Pyrrha breathed out as she kept the dildo lodged there, enjoying the muted gargling and how her pet's clamped breasts jiggled from her efforts. "It's like you're meant to be choking on cock." The dildo seemed to be thick enough to make even the tatters of her pet's gag reflex act up with the spasming growing more urgent. Pyrrha sighed and slowly started pulling out, taking her time to feel the swallowing motions as her pet's throat tried to get rid of the obstruction. As soon as the tip slid out of her throat and let air flow through, her pet gagged and went into a coughing fit, the hacking coughs wracking her frame until the need for air forced her to inhale. Pyrrha let her have her break and prepared for the next thrust by placing her hands on the sides of her pet's neck. When she felt like her pet had had enough air to start making words, she thrust back in and forced the bulge down her gullet, feeling how it spread the throat under her fingers as it went down. She exhaled softly as the amazing tightness set in again, Pyrrha bottoming out quickly and holding it there. Her pet was twitching, her body tensing randomly in a vain attempt to do anything about the dildo lodged in her throat, every erratic movement flicking the nipple clamps around pleasantly. The black gel was still visible on her sex, and Pyrrha smiled fondly. She had plenty of time to mold her pet's throat.

The routine was brutal, and mostly involved Pyrrha stuffing the dildo down as far as it would go, occasionally massaging the bulge from the outside which always sent her pet into a gagging fit. When she felt like her pet was trying hard enough or about to pass out, she would pull out briefly to listen to the gasping breaths and coughing, giving her no time to even attempt talking before pushing the dildo back in. She repeated this again and again, gradually smearing her pet's face with saliva and mucus as she abused her throat, periodically mixing things up by playing with the nipple clamps and pulling them taut.

She lost track of time, but eventually the incredible tightness became too much for her to resist. Pyrrha bottomed out quickly in the convulsing throat, and instead of staying there she started pulling out as soon as her pet's lips touched the base. She silenced a resulting gargling whine by setting a savage pace, ramming the dildo in and out as fast as she could, not caring how much her pet could breathe as long as the throat stayed warm and snug while she ravaged it. Wet, gargling sounds filled the room as Pyrrha pressed on, each push forcing out a different half-choked noise which only spurred her forwards, her pet's body convulsing under the merciless assault as Pyrrha felt the pressure from the dildo reach a breaking point.

She moaned loudly, surprised at the intensity of the neural orgasm snapping into her senses. Her hips jerked and her mouth hung open as the climax rippled through her body, her pussy clenching reflexively in response to the sudden flux of pleasure. She came down from it slowly, her pet's throat massaging the dildo thoroughly and prolonging her peak. She shivered at the strangeness of the sensation and eventually pulled out entirely, letting her pet breathe freely at long last. The sounds were a perfect complement to the aftershocks of her climax; violent coughing which was pushed down in favor of desperate, wheezing breaths as her pet tried to drag in as much fresh air into her burning lungs as possible.

Pyrrha huffed softly and started shrugging off the harness. A weird, vaguely nauseating feeling came through her as she moved the dildo away from her skin until the connection cut off and left her with a tingling phantom sensation. She put down the harness and turned back to her pet who was still floating horizontally and placed her foot on her face. She got a flinch and a weak whine in response, and she pushed with her foot to spin her around into the familiar upside-down floating position where she could clearly see her pet's pussy. It stood out in the middle of abused skin, pink and puffy, glistering with clear liquid without a trace of the black gel on it and all but calling out for Pyrrha to play with it. She bit her lip and grinned, hardly able to restrain herself.

Allowing her pet's breathing to stabilize for a little while longer, she took out her scroll and opened the camera menu. Shelling out for the more expensive model with 3D cameras really had paid off, she thought as she zoomed in on her pet's sex with every detail clearly visible. With a tap of a button, she started streaming the feed into her pet's visor which was met with a confused groan between harsh pants. Her pet's whimpering had grown lovely, the brutal deepthroating making her voice hoarse and raw with the prolonged abuse degrading the sounds to just primal reactions to whatever Pyrrha did. She let go of the scroll, leaving it floating over her shoulder and locking it in place with her Semblance so that it would capture every moment perfectly.

"I thought you'd like to see for yourself," Pyrrha said and leaned down, spreading her pet's lips slowly and making her groan as Pyrrha's soft breaths caressed the heated flesh, the pussy pulsing gently with every one of her exhales and every detail being broadcast right into her pet's eyes. She had been almost ignoring the pussy for so long that any hint of stimulus drove it wild, her swollen clit jumping against the piercing. "Just look at how fucking wet you are, loving it how I break you in after being away for a while," Pyrrha murmured and started tracing the edges of the slit with her fingertip. The slut was gasping from just that, clearly yearning for her touch as just Pyrrha's presence made the needy cunt gush. Her pet tried to stifle a groan as Pyrrha slid her index finger into her and wiggled it around in the welcoming heat. "I have barely even touched your cunt. You're getting off on being treated like this, aren't you?" She emphasized her point by driving in her finger deep a few times, her pet shaking her head even as her body betrayed the truth when her pussy happily wrapped around the finger and kept clenching to draw out the pleasure Pyrrha gave it. Huffing knowingly, Pyrrha drew away her finger and let the camera show how the sex fluttered in her absence, the gathered arousal rippling in the lack of gravity. "You are a horrible liar. You belong to me, and you love it." Her eyes were drawn to the flushed outer lips, starkly contrasting the deep red of the scratches and crop marks on her thighs. "And you love everything I do to you."

With that, she magnetically heaved her pet's body upwards and bit down on the thin skin of her outer lip, relishing in the strangled exhale she caused. She sucked and licked on the skin, making sure to leave a trail of teethmarks behind which quickly broke her pet's concentration, squeezing a keening whine from her throat before Pyrrha was halfway done marking one side. She finished the side with a wet pop and gave her mouthwork a few heightening slaps before moving to the other side and refreshing the strained whine. She nipped and pulled relentlessly, going in harder when the hips started bucking away from her mouth and the pained whine grew clipped and more insistent. Completing her circuit around the unmarked skin around her pet's slit, she paused to breathe straight on the inner lips of the pussy which throbbed in need, the ravaging having only squeezed out more arousal from her pet.

"Oh, and remember..." Pyrrha said as she pressed her tongue flat just below her pet's clit and dragged it over the spread slit, drawing out a flinch and a sharp exhale. She smacked her lips after finishing and licked them clean of the arousal that had gathered there, relishing in the taste of desperation she had so carefully cultivated on her pet. "You're still strictly forbidden from cumming." Her pet sniffed and mumbled out something Pyrrha took as an affirmative. Pyrrha traced her finger down her pet's thigh and called forth her Semblance, using it slowly and deliberately to exert a short pull on each of her pet's nipple piercings, one at a time, before making the one on her clitoral hood stand up straight, her pet's whole body jerking in response. "You know what will happen if you cum..." Pyrrha murmured, a maniacal grin growing on her face as her pet shuddered at the words and whimpered out a quiet "please," the fear swelling up in her voice to match her arousal.

Her pet had had relapsed thrice. Twice close to the beginning of the training when she still had delusions of her lot in life, both infractions getting one of her nipples pierced. That hadn't knocked her down enough pegs for the third one to not happen, her pet sneaking in a climax during one of her delirious fits during sleep deprivation. Pyrrha ran her finger down to tap at the clitoral piercing, silently reminding her pet of the escalating punishment.

Satisfied with the scared whimper that resulted, she leaned back down to taste the fear beading on her pet's slit. Her pet inhaled sharply as the tip of Pyrrha's tongue touched her inner lip, the promise of forbidden pleasure making the hips jerk away. Pyrrha reached around with a firm hold to keep her pet's hips in place and resumed teasing the inner lips, slowly licking under each labium which produced the most delightful noises, with gasps and hoarse moans streaming from her pet's used throat with every swipe of Pyrrha's tongue. She sucked on one of the lips, suddenly baring her teeth and biting down on the sensitive flesh to interrupt the litany of noises with a surprised scream. She kissed the throbbing mark she had left and pressed her tongue into her pet, tasting the walls when they eagerly clenched around her tongue no matter how much her pet tried to stifle the steadily building pleasure, choked pleads falling to deaf ears as Pyrrha kept playing with her exposed pussy. Pyrrha carefully sprinkled in pain with the pleasure, sharp bites keeping her pet on her toes and crystal-clear on her role even as the denied pussy started throbbing faster.

"P—Please!" her pet screamed out as Pyrrha nibbled on her tender labia and lightly pulled one with her teeth. "Please, mistress, no, I can't, too close, please," her pet moaned, voice cracked and straining. Pyrrha hummed and let go of the lip, blowing air on the contracting pussy and making her pet hiss and buck her hips out of reflex.

"I know perfectly well how much you will take," Pyrrha said and drew the camera closer to have a better view on the red and drenched pussy. "I don't care about your opinion." She tilted the camera down slowly to focus on her neglected clit and started leaning down. Her pet whimpered, her thighs flexing against the restraints as the throbbing nub filled her vision.

"Nonono, no please, not there, no," her pet babbled in panic as Pyrrha stopped right on the clit, letting her breaths tickle it with her lower lip just barely ghosting over the piercing resting on the bundle of nerves. It had been neglected almost entirely, the long spell of strict no-touching in Pyrrha's absence followed by the hellish teasing making it hypersensitive, Pyrrha feeling it twitching at the slightest stimulation as her pet grunted and stiffened. The pleasure was at its breaking point, her pet straining against the inevitable.

Pyrrha stayed there, the faint wisp of stimulation keeping her pet on the brink, listening to the shallow pants coming from below and watching how the drenched pussy clenched in front of her. Pyrrha exhaled, consciously harder than normally which made her pet let out a strangled squeak, and then drew away. Her pet moaned in relief and went slack, tension draining slightly as Pyrrha leaned back outside of the camera's field of view, letting her pet take in the sight of how raw and sopping her pussy was.

Pyrrha smirked and evoked her Semblance, using it to grasp both of the clamps on her pet's nipples and yanked them off. The scream was sudden and violent, her pet thrashing and shouting as the dull throbbing she had no doubt almost forgotten exploded into snapping pain. Pyrrha caught the clamps in her hand and let the remaining polarity snap onto the nipple piercings, renewing the shriek by sending them twisting for a moment until the Aura charge wore out. Her pet shivered and hiccuped, her breathing fast and unsteady.

Pyrrha snapped clamp in her hand open and closed, making a rubbery clicking sound her pet couldn't hear. Satisfied with the grip, she leaned over with her free hand to spread her pet's pussy, making her jump. She took the inner lip between her fingers and gently played with it, caressing and pulling at it before bringing the clamp into the camera's view, her pet letting out a high-pitched creak, voice overworked for the day. As Pyrrha spread the lip and pressed the clamp on it, her pet sucked in air and stilled, not making a sound as the clamp pinched closed on her inner lip. Pyrrha took the other one, smiling when she realized how raw the lips had to be already from her teeth. Her pet still wasn't breathing out when she let go of it, so with a flick of polarity she yanked at the nipple piercings, making her pet empty her lungs in a hoarse moan.

She left the clamps dangling in the zero-gravity and walked off the pad, gathering a few items from the side of the room. She let her hand glide over a variety of tools before settling on a set. Candles, a fresh ice tray, a length of wire, a few odds and ends... Finishing her foraging, she walked back onto the pad and dropped the items nearby before resuming her position. Her pet whimpered and jerked as Pyrrha flicked one of the clamps and started tying the wire to it, affixing each clamp onto the tips of the spreader bar and started pulling the strings taut. Her pet let out a long, unsteady moan as Pyrrha stretched her labia to the sides and fully exposed the pink wetness at her core. It was simply too inviting, and Pyrrha made the moan suddenly reach a high peak by leaning down and giving the pussy a long lick, reminding her of the edge she was dangling on.

Pyrrha let the camera have a good look at the exposed pussy and reached around, grasping the base of the almost-forgotten plug still nestled in her pet's ass. It still had plenty of lubricant inside and charge left, and her pet jerked when Pyrrha brushed a dial on it, making it gently vibrate deep inside her. Another brush restarted the flow of electricity in it, this time coming as a steady and low, tickling buzz which threw her pet into a long, breathy moan, her pussy clenching and legs twitching as the wave spread through her core. Her breathing quickly turned erratic as she gritted her teeth.

"Please—please, please turn it off," her pet begged between pants, her gut clenching intermittently.

Pyrrha gripped the base of the plug and started slowly sliding it out, the deep ridge on it spreading her pet's ass with an alarmed moan. "But why?"

Her pet's breath hitched as the first ridge slid out and started to get pushed back in. "I, please, I'm going to cum soon!" she shouted desperately.

Pyrrha shoved the plug all the way in, twisting it around and humming audibly. "And here I thought you used to keep screaming about how you hated anal way back when. Now you claim that you're about to cum from it." Pyrrha hemmed and hawed while working the thick plug in and out, ignoring the increasingly frantic begging. "I don't think you would lie to me like that, would you?" she spoke over the noise and started slowly leaning toward her pet's stiff clit.

"No please I was wrong! Don't _mistress please!"_ her pet shrieked hysterically, trashing against her bindings as Pyrrha pressed her lips around her clit. "Nonono mistre— mistress no! Don't—I'm begging don't, I can't, I'm sorry _I'm sorry I'm sorry!"_  her pet shrieked, reaching a fever pitch when sobs started to mix in. Her pussy was clenching urgently, her entire body shaking as she tried to hold it in. Pyrrha basked in the sheer desperation and hummed on the piercing, coldly shoving her pet into a crying, wailing, threshing climax.

The long wail became clipped and unsteady when her pet found out that she wasn't cumming after all, her hips bucking pointlessly in the air as the pleasure refused to crest. She screamed when Pyrrha sucked hard on her clit, Pyrrha feeling how the tight nub pulsed in need without being able to tip over. When her pet's voice broke mid-scream, Pyrrha couldn't hold it in and burst into laughter, leaning back to watch how the pussy was clenching reflexively.

"You—you dumb slut," Pyrrha managed between bursts of laughter, "You honestly thought I'd let you cum? Really?" She hiccuped and reached to flick her pet's clit hard, speaking over the resulting yell. "Just like that? You're really pathetic. No," she said and leaned back to grab the spent medicine tube, "I put this on you. Advertised to alleviate hyperorgasmia, but it seems to work just perfectly for cum-hungry sluts like you," she said and waved the tube in front of the camera before throwing it away.

Her pet had calmed down slightly, only taking shuddering breaths between dying sobs, her pussy still glistering and clenching between the two clamps as the plug buzzed away inside her. "P—please," she breathed out, almost inaudibly.

Pyrrha huffed and lit one of the candles up on a small brass candleholder, placing it outside of the gravity well and picking up a handful of ice cubes. She stood up and pressed one right against her pet's heated pussy, making her yelp. "Please what? Reward you for ignoring direct fucking orders?" She moved the cube away, spat on the pussy and pushed the lump of ice all the way in. Her pet squeaked as the shock of cold traveled down her tight passage, making Pyrrha wish that she had gotten the Dust-infused ones which stayed cold longer. Snarling, Pyrrha shoved in two more cubes, watching how the greedy pussy swallowed them whole. "Those cubes better not come out, understood?"

"Y—ye _eees"_ her pet said, her voice clipping when Pyrrha pressed the last ice cube forcefully on her clit, following the resulting flinch and keeping it there. Pyrrha watched as the chill started to seep in, her pet's toes curling and sex quivering as the block of cold inside her leeched in heat, the sensation slowly turning from unpleasant to painful. Her pet shivered and clenched instinctively, trying to move the cubes pressing against her walls.

Pyrrha huffed and used her Semblance to yank at the nipple piercings again, making sure to twist them enough for the groan of pain to be genuine. "You won't sleep for a fucking week if I see a single one come out," Pyrrha growled and pressed her cube harder against the clit, moving her Semblance to push the piercing down to pull back the clitoral hood, better exposing the delicate nub to the biting cold. Her pet whimpered and seemingly tried to control the contractions.

"Now," Pyrrha said after a moment, her pet starting to fidget minutely as the painful cold intensified, fear still keeping her almost motionless. "You tried to cum. Again."

"N—no, I didn't, it was—" she started, but Pyrrha interrupted her excuse by raising her leg and shoving the tip of her boot into her pet's mouth, muffling the voice and working in the boot as deep as it would fit. How long could it take for the bitch to realize that Pyrrha didn't care about her excuses. Maybe she mistook Pyrrha's affinity for her begging as a passing interest in what her pet thought.

"Shut up." Pyrrha moved the ice cube away from the bright-red clit and pushed it into her pet's pussy along with the others, pushing the existing ones back down with it. Then, Pyrrha used her Semblance to bring a long piercing needle to her hand, pushing it out of its transparent package and inspecting it. The coating on the surface would remain antibacterial for half an hour or so. She brought it in front of the camera, letting light glint off it, and she couldn't help but smile when her pet stiffened and reflexively clamped down on the boot in her mouth.

"I mean, you basically did cum just there, didn't you?" Pyrrha asked sweetly and brought the needle down, letting the tip slowly drag across the skin and leaving a thin red line in its wake. "And you know what happens then..." She kept sliding the needle lower, over the outer lip and angling it so it rested sideways under the clamped inner lip, the tip safely pointing away from them under the clamp. She heard a tiny whimper and nudged her foot forward, silencing it. Measuring her target, she slowly started pulling the needle towards herself until the tip disappeared under the labium, her pet's breathing stopping as it dragged against the sensitive flesh. Pyrrha considered her options; perhaps a labial piercing? No, those needed to be in pairs, symmetrical. That did give her thought of having her pet's pussy pierced all around so she could tie it shut with string, but that would have to wait.

She pulled the needle from under the lip and dragged it slowly towards the clit, hearing how her pet's breathing quickened, Pyrrha taking advantage of that by using her Semblance to start moving the camera closer to the clit as the needle neared it. Another clitoral piercing seemed attractive in addition to the vertical one. Maybe a triangle piercing, one running below the clit? Tugging on that would be so much fun. Or perhaps piercing the clitoris itself? Pyrrha pursed her lips, slowing down the needle. Those were fairly tricky, though. It looked like her pet could take a direct clitoral piercing, but those had a risk of permanently reducing sensitivity which would be unacceptable. She also technically speaking hadn't cum, and keeping piercings as punishment for that particular crime was lucrative. The needle reached the clit, and her pet's breathing had quickened to the point of hyperventilating, her whole body so tense it was vibrating.

Pyrrha cocked her head, letting the needle rest there as the camera kept closing in. It would also take a long time to heal. Weeks of not being able to touch the clit without risking infection. No, that settled it, she'd go through with another punishment. Pyrrha reached with her free hand and used her Semblance to carefully lift the burning candle to her hand, keeping it outside of the camera's narrowed field of view as the flame wobbled and turned spherical when it entered the field of nullified gravity.

"Well, pet, this looks like a good spot, doesn't it?" Pyrrha asked and put a tiny bit of pressure on the needle, prickling the hypersensitive underside of the clitoris. The breathing grew even faster, her pet's chest bouncing rapidly, but she did seem to retain enough wits to know better than to try to answer a rhetorical question. Pyrrha spun the candle around briefly until she was satisfied with the amount of molten wax on it, measured the distance once more and flicked the candle down, sending a globule of wax floating downwards and simultaneously drawing away the needle as well as her foot from her pet's mouth. "I'll let you off this once."

"Thank you mistress!" her pet moaned, her whole body relaxing even as the blob of wax floated down towards its mark. The zoomed vision of the camera gave her pet just a fraction of a second of warning until the molten blob splashed against her freshly teased and deeply chilled clitoris.

The resulting shriek made Pyrrha's ears ring, but she was too happy with hitting the tiny target to care. Her pet convulsed from the concentrated feeling of burning agony on her most sensitive spot, the temperature change from freezing cold to boiling hot making her lose control of her body and vocal chords. Pyrrha let her have her fit, moving the candle about to keep the wick uncovered. The clerk had recommended for to buy special BDSM candles made with waxes with tolerable melting points, but the store had been out at the moment so Pyrrha hadn't bothered. All things considered, the cheap bulk candles had been the right choice as far as she was concerned, even if money wasn't an issue for her.

Pyrrha moved the camera a bit farther away and flicked the candle again, sending blobs of wax towards the spread and exposed pussy, enjoying how her pet's wailing intensified as she tried to buck her hips to the side, the sound reaching a peak when the scalding blobs hit her core nonetheless when a gentle magnetic push nudged her restraints the other way. Pyrrha smiled to herself as she sent a stippling of wax towards the spasming pussy again, the frantic begging and writhing convincing her that making the camera show live feed had been a good idea. She loved to keep her pet isolated and helpless with recordings, but the reactions she now got even before the pain hit her were lovely, the slow-falling wax giving her pet time to focus on it.

Slowly, her pet started to react less intensely, partially because she began to get used to the immense heat, and partially because her clit was already caked in a lump of cooling wax. Her sex was covered in it, trails of it crisscrossing over her clamped pussy and sprinkling her skin all the way to her thighs. Pyrrha went for another flick of the candle to fill in one of the blanks, this time snapping it too forcefully and putting out the flame by accident. She hummed to herself and scrunched her brow, looking at the ruined tip while her pet spasmed again as the wax hit her. She mentally shrugged and tossed the candle over her shoulder, turning her attention back to her pet who had seemed to become more limber over time, seeing how much she could arch and spasm in her restraints.

"My, you have a lot of mobility to buck like that!" Pyrrha said, reaching over to the long adjustable pole running between her pet's collar and spreader bar. She clicked open the lock on it and ratcheted it a few notches shorter, her pet crying out and groaning when her back was forced into an even more restrictive arch in her restraints. Pyrrha hummed contentedly as the tightened bindings pushed out her pet's chest and hips further, making her denied pussy even more accessible. The buzzing plug inside her didn't allow her to come down from her peak, leaving her pussy red and throbbing from both the pain and the simmering need. Pyrrha watched it as her pet took a shaky breath. Not simmering enough.

She clapped her hands once, the sound making her pet choke and inhale, and pulled the elemental cattle prod back to her hand with her Semblance, clicking it to the electric mode. "Let's play a game," she said and tilted the camera upwards so it was displaying featureless ceiling.

"Well, can you tell what this is?" Pyrrha said and slid the prod around the bruised skin just above her pet's womb, getting hesitant head-shaking as a reply. "Oh, come on now, I'll give you a hint." She started sliding it upwards and gave a small zap when the prongs passed around her pet's clit. "Good job!" Pyrrha said happily as her pet whinged and jerked her hips away from the prongs as Pyrrha kept sliding them forward, her pet starting to vocally plead her when the tip reached her slit, tapping away the coagulated wax and revealing the flushed flesh beneath. There was a pause Pyrrha tilted the camera back down, and a single "no" as her pet saw the prod and how it started turning vertical to push down into her. The short exclamation turned to a mumbled mantra which Pyrrha keenly listened to as she worked the prod into her pet, feeling resistance as the walls clamped on it, demonstrably free of the ice cubes by now. She pressed on until the prod was nestled snugly inside her pet and slowly twisted it around from side to side, enjoying how the panicked begging reached a fever pitch as her pet pleaded her to not use it. Pyrrha kept thumbing the trigger button, torn between the immediate payout and drawing out the uncertainty, until she finally made the decision and unceremoniously pushed the button down.

The begging was interrupted by a shrill scream as her pet seized, electricity surging through her very core and making every one of her muscles tense to get away from it. Pyrrha moved the prod up and down and from side to side to spread out the sensation, only stopping when the screeching became unbearable for her ears. Her pet went limp as the current cut off with the prod still sticking out of her, and Pyrrha gave her a moment to rest to tap on her own earlobe to banish the high-pitched buzzing in her ears.

"You're a noisy one, aren't you? I wonder what other noises you can make," Pyrrha mumbled as she moved to fix her other ear and grasped the prod again. Her pet twitched and sobbed once, quietly pleading to her. Pyrrha ignored her as was customary, and outside of the camera's field of view, turned the Dust selector all the way to the other end, to the only variety she hadn't used yet. She pushed the button down, and her pet cried out a surprised moan as her sex clamped on the prod. The Dust surged through the device and a golf-ball-sized sharp gravitational gradient knotted itself between the two prongs and started tugging in the flesh around it, and Pyrrha gave her pet no time to adjust when she started working the prod in and out rapidly.

Her pet moaned loudly, the sound degrading to an incoherent, animalistic scream as Pyrrha kept going, the sphere of warped gravity sucking and pulling at her nerves directly which shoved her to the edge in seconds. She choked and quaked under the assault, and Pyrrha smiled to herself as her pet writhed in torturous bliss, covered in sweat-soaked welts and bruises with the overworked muscles forced to spasm and jerk, the body uselessly trying its hardest to cum despite the chemicals flowing through it.

"Please, no, stop!" her pet rasped as Pyrrha pulled the prod out.

"Stop?" Pyrrha asked and reached over to turn up the dials on the plug inside her pet, "But why when you're so wet?" Her pet shuddered and groaned as the flow of electricity turned up a notch, her overwhelmed mind cracking under the never-ending barrage intense sensations.

Pyrrha snapped the prod down right on her clit and started swirling it around, making her pet seize and wheeze out disjointed syllables as even the very root of her clitoris was tugged and dragged around, the raw pleasure making her pussy clench wildly.

"Please—I need—I need—" her pet sobbed incoherently when Pyrrha slammed the prod into her pussy again, ripping out more and more raw pleasure from her sore pet.

"Oh, you do. And you will," Pyrrha cooed as the begging broke down to hysterical fits of sobbing when the prod started sucking at her G-spot, the tension and pleasure only building without the ability to release. It was too much, and her pet started bawling uncontrollably from the crushing pleasure, losing her mind and composure to the all-consuming need as Pyrrha wrung out every drop of pleasure her body had to offer,

Pyrrha smiled warmly and watched how her pet's sore clit throbbed urgently, mad with need and pushed far past what it could handle without even a chance of getting relief. Pyrrha closed her eyes and listened to the broken crying. This session would make for a wonderful recording for future use.

 

* * *

 

"Here we are!" Pyrrha said happily and dropped her large sports bag on the porch with a loud thump, putting her hands on her hips to marvel at the cabin. It was a cozy-looking log house with two an attic, a basement and plenty of room for one person and a pet to live in. More importantly, it was just a little ways away from Signal, so the commute would be short and the routine training sweeps would keep the local Grimm count at a minimum. It was also relatively close to the Xiao Long residence, so she could visit Ruby and Yang whenever they came around.

"Looks great, doesn't it? All of the stuff is already inside," Pyrrha said and reached for the bag, unzipping it and heaving it up, shaking it until her pet fell out of it, hitting the porch with a thud. She was wearing her usual pet attire which consisted of the collar and red leather straps with gold trimming which tied her wrists to shoulders and shins to thighs, keeping her on all fours like a proper pet. She also wore a matching blindfold and a sizable plug with a fluffy black tail poking out from behind her. On top of that, for the transport she had been fitted with a thick, layered gag which muffled any sound she would make, and to keep her from squirming Pyrrha had wrapped her with rope to get her into a conveniently carried package.

Pyrrha hummed a cheerful tune as she reached down, summoning a flicker of fire between her fingers to cut the rope and started yanking it off her pet, not caring if she left a few rope burns here and there. She also tugged out the gag in her mouth and removed the blindfold, allowing her to see the house and make sounds. Being the good pet she was, not a peep came out, and she started silently clambering to all fours with her limbs shaking, probably stiff from the traveling. Pyrrha took the leash attached to her collar and yanked it up, making her pet look at her.

"To celebrate, I'm going to let you cum." Pyrrha smiled warmly as the sentence took a while to sink in, her pet shooting straight and turning to her with an eager whine. "Good girl," Pyrrha said and patted her on the head, watching how she wagged her tail wildly, her nipple piercings jumping as her whole body vibrated in excitement. Pyrrha laughed and tugged her by the collar off the porch and onto the trail, gesturing around them. "I'll let you cum wherever you want on this plot, whenever you want, however you want." Her pet jumped and howled, arousal dripping from her lips and she seemed to go into a frenzy from overwhelming joy, rearing on her hindlegs and wriggling her arms until Pyrrha jerked at the leash, kneeling down to look her in the eye.

"But only once."

Pyrrha's smile grew just as much as her pet's sunk, the celebration dying down as the implication hit her. "I'll let your slutty cunt cum exactly once. You've been such a good girl all this time that you've shown that you deserve one last orgasm, as a reminder of what belongs to real people." Her pet whimpered, her eyes starting to dart around in panic as her hopes came crashing down, the dejected look making Pyrrha shiver. "Just tell me when you want it and I'll give you what you've been begging for so long. Just remember, that's going to be the start of the rest of your life. You're going to spend a long, long time in here, looking back to that moment." Her pet shook her head and choked with her eyes watering, and Pyrrha reached down to play with her folds. "Why save it? How about right here, right now? Let's get it over with."

Her pet kept shaking her head, sobs starting to wrack her body, but she was too trained to try to get away from Pyrrha's fingers. "What, you don't want it yet? Tell me. Human words, tell me you don't want your orgasm yet."

Her pet kept shaking her head, sniffling periodically until she managed to speak, "I—I don't want to cum now," her voice strained and riddled with hiccups.

Pyrrha removed her hand and watched as her pet broke into tears in front of her, an animalistic howl leaving her throat. "Smart slut, saving your orgasm for later. I can't wait." The intensifying wailing was music to Pyrrha's ears as she scratched her pet's scalp. She really couldn't wait to see her pet break down enough to beg for it, seeing it in her mind's eye already. The despair would build on her pet's face as Pyrrha stuffed her with her favorite dildo, her pet trying to get as much bliss out of it as possible, every second of the pleasure filled with dread. She'll cum like a bitch in heat, letting go hard and fast to give in to the brief ecstasy, forgetting everything for a split second. Then the moment is over and reality will set in, horror and crushing regret taking over as her pet realizes that will never feel that again. Her permanently wet pussy clenching and weeping without being even remotely satisfied, desperately trying to hold onto the dildo and and receding pleasure, only for Pyrrha to mercilessly pull it out for good and seal her fate, watching every moment of Cinder breaking down into a miserable, pitiful housepet.

But in the meantime... Pyrrha leaned forward, kissing away a tear rolling down her crying pet's face, following its trail with her tongue until she pressed a gentle kiss on the corner of her pet's eye, shuddering at the salty taste of the abject desperation. With the sobbing wail peaking, Pyrrha patted her pet's tear-streaked cheek and yanked at the leash, roughly pulling her to all fours. "Suit yourself. Come on now, we have a dungeon to break in."

 


End file.
